inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Star Academy: Chapter 2
Yo guys what's uuuuuuuuup! I'm now in a good mood to write fanfics like right now XD anyway i hope you will enjoy reading. The wiki is now kind of boring now but is still like it! but ENJOY PEOPLE!!!! ''2 Day of school'' Haruna: Akuji are you still taking a shower? Akuji: Why just because i stink? Haruna: No, no, maybe, i mean yes Akuji: Whuuuuuuuuuuuuut and again whuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Haruna: Hahaha Akuji your like always a joker Akuji: Ok..but i've already taken it. Haruna: ....You got me...AGAIN Akuji: Ok anyway i'm going to school Haruna: Ok bye bye Akuji: Bye I was walking and saw Kirino together with Demo Akuji: BEAT! KIRINO! WAIT FOR ME! Demo: Ow Hi Akuji-kun! Kirino: Yo Akuji-kun Akuji: Is it ok that i walk along with you? Demo sign Demo: Fine. Kirino: Ok cool! But then the Tsurugi and Kotoni came. Tsurugi: Hi guys Kotoni: What's up! Akuji: Yo Kirino: Hii! Demo: Hi She sign again Demo: Hi.. We walked together to school but then a girl bumps the me ????: I'm sorry, sorry i'm really sorry! Akuji: It's cool I offered my hand to help her to get up ????: Thank you Akuji: No problem ????: Anyway what's your name? Akuji: Tsukiakari Akuji nice to meet you! ????: My name is Kira Kyandi! Tsurugi: My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke! Kotoni: Sis what are you doing here? Kyandi: Well i'm going here to school Kotoni: Did Nee-san know it? Kyandi: Yup Kotoni: Ok We went to school and the bell was ringing Akuji: Just in time we made it Demo: Yup The teacher came Mazukage: Alright guys to you class! We: Yes sir! We went to the class Kyandi: Kotoni can you help me with my hair? Kotoni: Um...okay wait one moment Tsurugi is it ok that i leave you now? Tsurugi: Sure no problem, honey Kotoni blushes and was going to the bathroom to make the hair of Kyandi Kyandi: Let's play truth or dare because it will be boring to me while im still waiting for you Kotoni: Um..ok Kyandi: What's the biggest mistake that Tsurugi has ever made? Kotoni: Well when he pinched me on the arm because he was thinking that i liked, Akuji or something Kyandi: Hahahaha! Well now it's my turn Kotoni: Ok who is your love? Kyandi blushes Kyandi: Don't ask me that! Kotoni: C'mon just say it! Kyandi: No! Kotoni: I have an idea! I will make a triple date! So then you will choose the guy who you like! Kyandi: Um...okay only this time! Kotoni: Ok! Oh i'm finished with your hair Kyandi: Ok thanks! The girls went to the class Tsurugi: Hi lady's! Kotoni: Hiii! Kyandi: Hello they were siting Mazukage: Alright guys here is the question: What is Fx = x to m2 - x = ???? Akuji and other guy put his hands up Mazukage: Yeah what's the answer, Sasuke? Sasuke: I think 2? Mazukage: Yeah and there is another answer, well Akuji maybe you know it? Akuji: Easy it's 1 Mazukage: Yes that's it! and then the lesson was so boring but then the bell rings Mazukage: Alright class see you Monday Classmates: Bye Akuji: Wow that Sasuke was smart! Demo: Well kind of Sasuke: Were you talking about me? Akuji: Well actually.... Sasuke: No it's ok i'm new in this school Akuji: Well welcome! Tsurugi: Welcome! Demo: Welcome! Kotoni: Welcome Sasuke! Kyandi: Welcome~! Kirino: Welcome here! and then about 15 minutes Sasuke went home Sasuke: Bye guys! Akuji: See ya later! Sasuke was going home Kotoni: Ok guys we are having a triple date! Akuji: Ok.....Wait a date!!!! Kotoni: Yeah..is that a prob? Akuji: No no Kotoni: Ok Kyandi choose your love Kyandi: o-ok she points at Akuji Akuji blushes so hard that his whole face was red Akuji: Wha? Kyandi: Akuji will you be my date? Akuji: Um...okay! Kyandi: Ok we will see each other at the new restaurant at the bios Akuji: Ok Kotoni: Alright sis so Akuji is your date, huh? Kyandi: ye-yeah! Kotoni: So Tsurugi will you then be my date to? Tsurugi: For you always Demo: You wanna be my date to, Kirino Kirino: Ok! Kotoni: Okay guys we will meet each other like the place where Akuji and Kyandi are having there date ok? Everybody: Yes! To be continued/Signature Wow, Bow look at me now! Chief like an indian talking to clouds